Crimson X Dimensions Naruto
by crimson arsenal
Summary: this story takes place a few years before crimson goes to Beacon Academy. the timeline is in the first chapter
1. the first dimension jump

Hey, readers, I am still alive

I am taking a small, large, break from Sao storyline and will have it so when they are done they are behind this story.

I own practically nothing and the story will be a little more original.

* * *

Crimson wakes up in a forest that he does not recognize. He then, remembers that he was testing his new dimension hopper and found it drained and that it would be for a long time. He gets up and realizes that his body is that of a 5-year-old he was 14. He shuts down the Omnitrix and turns it into a normal watch and then, chooses a random direction and continued to travel it until he heard footsteps.

\- C POV

I find the source of the footsteps I find a man with a large amount of white hair. I decided to use my change to see if I could find a place to stay and do some things until the hopper was recharged.

Crimson: "Excuse me, mister, I have been lost for a long time and I was wondering if you could take me somewhere safe?"

The man in question jumped in surprise and turns around and sees me with a look of confusion on his face.

?: "My name is Jiraiya and I am only 17 so no mister stuff and sure I will take you back to my village but how did you notice me."

He offers his hand to me.

Crimson: "Well I very good hearing and heard footsteps so I followed the sound until I found…. Agggg!"

When I grabbed Jiraiya's hand my body felt like it was on fire (his eyes changed from silver to blue with unfiled rings to red with the center being a six leaf clover back to silver) and I passed out.

\- Jiraiya POV

I saw the young boy in pain and his eyes change and since this is not my area of specialty I picked him up and moved as fast as I could to Konohagakure to his old teacher and current Hokage would probably know what to do and would not have wanted him to leave him like this.

\- location change: Hokage tower / no POV

Jiraiya burst through the door of the Hokage's office like his ass was on fire or like he was running from a crowd of angry women that caught him peeping on them.

\- 3rd Hokage POV

3rd: "Jiraiya! Why did you kick down my door!"

I then, notice the child wearing a blue cloak in his arms whose face was one of pain.

3rd: "Jiraiya who is that you are carrying?"

Jiraiya: "I don't know the kid's name but he said he was lost and when he took my hand he doubled over in pain and his eyes changed a few time before returning to normal so I took him here."

It was at that moment that the boy had then, woke up.

Crimson: "ow does someone remember what hit me in the head?"

3rd: "Well it looks like our guest is awake. Would you please tell us your name?"

Crimson: " It's Crimson Crimson Rose"

\- C POV

After telling Jiraiya and this mystery man my name I quickly sorted out the memories that I had collected which were very little but more than enough to weave a backstory and prove my ability and to have a general idea of what happened to myself but I still have to fill in a lot of blanks.

Crimson: "Where am I and who are you?"

Jiraiya: "This is the Hokage's office in Konohagakure and that man is the Hokage. So why were you lost?"

Crimson: "My family was moving from a small village that was completely destroyed and we were attacked and separated so I have been trying to find a village that I could live in until I was old enough to find them. Can I live in your village, Mr. Hokage?"

3rd: "yes you can young one but could you tell us what happened when you touched Jiraiya's hand?"

Crimson: "That is an ability that for some reason I have it allow me to copy some memories and others abilities currently I don't have great control over it and only use it to tell me if I can trust someone but sometimes it does that to me. All I got from it was that I could trust you."

They both stare at me wondering what to do with me.

3rd: "If you are willing to join the ninja academy and later do missions as a ninja then, I have no problem giving you an apartment and a small allowance to live on please don't betray this trust."

\- location change library

I quickly find books on chakra control and a few fighting techniques.

Techniques were chosen to practice

Wall walking

Henge

Substitution

Leaf spinning

Killing intent

Cloaking

Low level medical

Strength increase

Over the next three weeks until school starts I practiced the skills until I had them masters near perfectly. Although when I first walk into the school I acted as if I was not. Sadly the only class that I had liked was seals, history, and target practice. Although I did make three friends Mikoto Kushina and Minato but Kushina and Minato hate each other's guts but I bet that they would eventually get together. As the years of school went by we got stronger the others all unlocked their bloodlines and I continued to gain more skills since I was able to use any element and combination and became a great medic. After we graduated I was made a one-man team and the other onto there own.

\- time speed up

Minato trained under Jiraiya and became the second most powerful ninja in the village behind myself. Kushina and Minato became a couple and I won the beat. Minato became the 4th Hokage since I severely did not want that position. The third ninja war happened and Minato proposed to Kushina in mid-battle. Kushina got pregnant and Jiraiya would be the godfather and if something was to happen to Kushina and Minato then, I would take care of the child to teach and to protect. Naruto's birth is a day that I will not forget I was there for his birth the Kitsune was released from Kushina and both Kushina and Minato died sealing it in their son and in there the last word had me refresh my promise to them. The civilian council tried to force me to give naruto to the orphanage but I counter with if they tried I would finish what the Kitsune started and that I would not break the last promise that I made to my friends when one actually tried he was immediately decapitated.

Crimson: "Do not test me that was a warning the next person to try will get something a thousand times worse."

The 3rd Hokage took back the position and made a decree that I was given any and all means to make good on my promise to Naruto's parents. Later that year I was made the godfather of Mikoto second son and I excepted. A few years later she was also, killed along with the rest of her clan the only one to service was my godson so I became his guardian as well but not a parent to him. Naruto grew up to be like a combination of his parents though personality wise he was more like his mother and I let him get away with his pranks as long as it was justified and so I would call him my little tornado. Sadly Sasuke only let me check on him every so often to make sure that he was okay which often he was not but the only thing I was able to do for him was lessened his anger and thirst for vengeance against his brother for what he did but he still wants to know why he did it and in a way so did I.

\- time speed return to normal

I woke up in my house. (It a two story house with the sleeping quarters upstairs and the first floor was the garage, the kitchen, the dining room, and living room and the first-floor bathroom. Under the house was a pool for training or relaxing and in the backyard was a training field along with two beehives and a chicken coup next to a garden. At this point, crimson is 37 years old and does not go on to many missions anymore and in his spare time runs a smithing shop next to the ramen shop and a clothes store.) I went downstairs to make breakfast and when he finished Naruto was walking downstairs he is currently only dressed in a white t-shirt and orange boxer briefs with spirals on them.

Crimson: "Hope your hungry cause today is a big day."

He looks at me confused.

Crimson: "Today is your last day of school if you pass and as a little extra incentive if you pass I will teach you an incredible technique that is an advanced version of a skill you need to master."

His face went wide as several things when through his mind as he then, used substitution to get to his room. 'Whenever he does that it reminds me of his father and his flying thunder god I know naruto's parents would be proud of him just like I am' naruto appears in front of me again wearing a black with orange highlights jacket that is slightly open with a black shirt under it and wearing pants with loss legs. (cause Crimson was not going to let him wear that kill me orange jumpsuit and so crimson bought naruto four types of outfits casual, training, mission,and formal he is in his training outfit currently and only has the first two) when Naruto was done eating he rushes out the door to the academy and I head out to the smithing shop. On the way, I decide to walk down memory lane of me raising naruto.

-flashback-

It was halfway through naruto's first year at the academy and we were celebrating naruto mastering henge and creating the sexy jutsu by going to Ichiraku's Ramen and we decided to take the shortcut home through the alleyways when we found a dog very hurt sadly the vets were closed but naruto reminded me of one of the clans that work with dogs and their name so I put the dog in a box and ran to the Inuzuka clans compound. When we got there we were greeted by one of my old schoolmates Tsume. When we explained why we were there she brought us in and started to work on the dog and her kids helped and reminded me that the two of us were always welcome there.

-flashback end-

I was now in front of my shop so I walked in and to finish the last of the preorders that I had.

\- Naruto POV academy

When I got to school it was straight the tests. The first test was accurate and we were all given for kuna to throw Sasuke threw all four into the heart circle and everyone eales only got two into the score areas and when I was up mine landed one in each eye one in the heart and one where the family jews would be and everybody who saw that wince at the ghost pain and the males covered their own. The next test henge everyone transformed into the instructor except me I decided to use the sexy jutsu and the instructor was flung back by his nosebleed. We were on the final test one that until crimson increase my control training I could not do correctly. Everyone before me has already passed this one and it was my turn and I did the hand sign and put only a little more than necessary chakra into it and in a cloud of smoke two clones stood beside me I had done it I have passed all the tests and was now a ninja. The next time I would be here would be to get a sensei and my team. My teacher Iruka walked me to crimson's shop and told me how proud that he was that I passed. Iruka was the one to look after me if crimson could not he is like the uncle I never had. We said our goodbye and I went into the shop.

-C POV

Naruto walks into my shop and told me that he had passed and so I closed the shop early and hide a present that I had made for him in my cloak tonight and tomorrow are going to be very busy but first it was ramen time. After spending the equivalent of an S class mission on ramen I used my personal variation of Minato's signature jutsu, ftg, to appear in the training ground behind my house.

Crimson: "okay this technique is a better version of the clone jutsu. [i symboled ram, snake, tiger,] SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

In a puff of smoke there are five copies of me behind me and I send two out one to the Hokage and one to the teachers at the academy.

Crimson: "the things to know about this skill is that one the clone are physical so they can interact with object and people but a good punch will dispel one. [I knock two of the clones heads together making them dispel] Two this skill divides the user's chakra evenly among the clone allowing them to do everything that you can. The third and final thing is that when they dispel all that they knew transfers to the caster making it great for training, gathering information, getting out of things you don't want to do, making a solid alibi, and paperwork."

Naruto looked at me with stars in his eyes at the thought of having such a skill in the future but it quickly turned to a cross look that the reason for was obvious so I quickly pull out my gift from my cloak and gave it to him and he quickly forgot that he was upset with me as he quickly opened it. Inside was a set of ninja armor comprised of new clothes with barely visible seal sown into the clothes were thing would go on top of so if he was to lose his some equipment he has another as a spare then, there was a set of arm guards a set of shin guards, a paper seal holder, a few kuna holster with kunas already in them, a belt that held chakra pills other medical supplies and shurikens, the top had a hood that could shadow his eyes, a new pair of footwear, and the last thing in the box was a mask that would cover his mouth and nose that had filter seals on the inside and on the cheeks of the mask were three orange whiskers.

Crimson: "Now these items are only for missions outside of the village, to defend the village, or during the ninja exams this is a tool, not a toy and if you damage or lose any part of it by treating it as a toy then, you will have to replace it yourself."

At that moment Naruto then, hugs me saying over and over his thanks and appreciation to me for all that I had done for him. I just hug him back. After the hug, we went right to work on mastering the jutsu but Naruto was a quick study on it and we were done in an hour. I then, told Naruto that he could go hang out with the few friends that he has been able to make and to be back in a few hours. With that said he left and I pulled out a piece of chalk and started drawing a huge seal on the ground one that would allow another into one's mind.

\- time skip

Naruto had gotten back just as I had finished the seal on the ground.

Crimson: "Now Naruto there is a reason that some of the villagers do not like you but it is not your fault you are the Jinchuriki for the nine-tailed fox but unlike common belief that does not make you the bijuu [I take out a scroll and a bottle of grape juice and seal the juice in the scroll] you are more like the scroll that I used to seal with and with does not become the item that is sealed. [I let him process what I have said to him] The reason we are standing in the middle of a huge seal is so that we can travel into your mind and talk to it."

Naruto was about to protest but before we could do that I activated the seal and we went into his mind.

\- Naruto's Mindscape

I find myself in a disgusting sewer making a note to have this be the first thing to fix once he found Naruto and the fox and first searched for the foxes power once that was done he ran in its direction. When he arrived he found Naruto had not quite made the full trip into his own mind yet so I made the process quicker. Once he was here I turned him around to show him the gate with a gigantic fox on the other side. I walk up to said gate and hit my knuckle against it to wake the fox up. The bijuu responded by growling at me.

Crimson: "No growling at me we came to talk about striking a deal with you and I know that you understand me and can respond back in our language."

The bijuu huffed at me in a way that told me that the bijuu in front of me was apparently female.

Crimson: "I ask of two things from you one is to protect naruto's mind and two ,if he is in dire need, allow him to borrow your power and in trade we will change the form of your prison to one that is less restraining two to fix the form of naruto's mindscape to something a lot nicer than this and three to allow you to tap into naruto's senses and memories and to be able to communicate to him."

The Kitsune looked at me with surprise.

Kitsune: "you are an interesting person most would just come in here demanding my power none have ever offered anything in return for it so I will agree to these terms so I will help and protect the young boy."

With that, I forced the mindscape to change into a large lush forest filled with redwood trees. I then, put my hand against the cage and started to adjust the seal as it changed into more of a necklace that hung around the Kitsune's neck.

Crimson: "sorry turning the seal into a necklace was the best I could do."

Kitsune: "No this is better than anything that I represented the seal before."

With that, we left the mind to go to bed.


	2. troublesum

Sup here is another chapter

I know the last chapter was a tad confusing it was just to make sure that we got through the main time area of the story. I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Pov Crimson

It had been a few days since Naruto had become a genin and today he would be getting his team. I also, told him if he got Kakashi as the sensei that he could just leave a clone and grab a lunch from home before heading back since Kakashi is never on time for anything.

* * *

Pov none location ninja academy

Iruka was at the front of the class.

Iruka: "okay everyone before I assign team I have a quick announcement to make. Recently I was informed that Crimson Rose will be giving extra training and skills to curtain students he deems worth getting it. You all should be very honored since Crimson Rose could have chosen to have been the Hokage but did not for reasons that he does not talk about. Now I will start assigning teams…."

* * *

Pov Naruto

I was surprised when Iruka said that Crimson would be giving special lessons to people but then, I heard who was my team was just laid my head down to prevent me from slamming my head onto the table. Once the other teams left I made a shadow clone and left to get lunch. When I had gotten back Kakashi still was not there so I dismissed the clone and set up a very simple prank and then, proceed to practice more control exercises both mental and physical since Crimson warned me that tail beast chakra can influence the user if not careful. After another half hour of practicing the door finally opened and the eraser fell right on Kakashi sensei's head. He then, said that his first impression of us was bad and had us do a little get to know you, ice-breaker. After that, he told us that we had to take another test for him to accept us as his students and when and where it will happen.

-time skip the next morning-

I was about to head out of the house when crimson had caught me dragged me back into the house and forced me to eat breakfast and proceeded to tell me a saying that he had 'those that do not follow the rules are scum but those who abandon their friends and allies are worse than scum.' once I got to training ground 3 that one our sensei was not there yet and then sakura started yelling at me.

Sakura: "Why are you here late?! Your lucky that Kakashi sensei is not here yet!"

Naruto: "Sorry. My guardian dragged me back into the house tied me up and force-feed me breakfast before letting me go."

It was another two hours before our sensei finally showed up.

Sakura: "Your late Kakashi sensei."

Kakashi: "Sorry I got lost on the road of life again."

This got me and the rest of team 7 to sweatdrop and his super lame excuse and then, the other two members of the team stomachs grumble in hunger. So I designed to grant mercy on them and give them some food bars that Crimson had given to me in case I ever got hungry between meals. My teacher then gave me a look I could not tell if it was an angry one or a questioning one it is hard to tell when we can only see one eye.

Kakashi: "It seems that you had breakfast and brought some snacks for later. Why?"

Naruto: "My apologies the answer to that is my guardian when I tried to sneak out of the house he dragged me back to eat and for the snacks he taught me to always carry them just in case."

Kakashi: "Well I can't fault you on the first one [he seems to sweatdrop but then, his expression seemed to change to a happier one] but good job on being prepared and willing to help your team. Now onto the test in my hand is two bells [he show the team the pair of bells and then, tied them to his belt] your job is that each one of you needs to retrieve one bell from me before the end of this test or else you fail. So come at me with the intent to kill."

He was about to head off into the woods when sakura stopped him.

Sakura: "Wait there are only two bells and three of us?"

Kakashi: "Well then, I guess that one of you is going to fail."

He then, left into the woods and Sasuke and sakura ran after him this made me facepalm maybe it was the fact my team, who were both genin, just rush after sensei, who is at least a jounin, without a plan. I designed to make six shadow clone and divide them up and give them jobs.

Naruto: "Okay clone one your with me to make traps, clone two your job is to make sure that sensei does not notice us while we set up the different traps, clones 3 and 4 look after sakura, clones 5 and 6 look after Sasuke, also, clone and 6 once they fail whatever they attempt that you explain to them what I am doing and see if you can get their help once done have one of you dispel to answer if they will help or not."

Clones: ""Yes boss!""

With that, the group of seven Narutos split up to do their tasks.

-clone group 1-

What they saw made both the clones loss any affection and a lot of respect they had for the pinket. So easily falling for that weak genjitsu but they had a job to do so they snapped sakura out of the illusion and got her to agree to help push sensei into a trap. With that clone 4 dispelled and clone 3 told her where the traps were.

-clone group 2-

Sasuke seemed to do fairly well against Kakashi but got caught by a headhunter jutsu that pretty much the only reason that it worked was because he cast jutsu against Kakashi that block his view. The two clones then, proceed to unbury him and got him to agree as well.

-with prime-

It took a little while but I had gotten the traps done just in time for my teammates to show up. I try to temper my irritation at them by closing my eyes and putting on a fake smile but my tone could very possibly thin paint off a wall.

Naruto: "What were you two thinking? Sensei is at least two levels above us and thus has a lot more experience than us and you two both think that you could take him on by yourselves without any plan so let me repeat. WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING?!"

The two looked upset and embarrassed. I have clone 1 dispel to tell clone 2 that we were ready and that they needed to disengage. When I felt clone 2 dispel and transfer its information to me I had my team head out.

I decided to be the first to attack Kakashi and to start leading him to the first trap. When sensei started to go into the wrong direction sakura surprised him with a punch to the face making him get back on track. The two of us pushed him to the area of the first trap that was when Sasuke pushed Kakashi into the first trap which sent into the second trap and so forth until all ten traps were set off and Kakashi was completely immobilized but other than that was perfectly fine, damaged pride aside. I then grabbed the two bells and tossed them to my teammates they look at me in surprise.

Naruto: "You guys can have them I probably could not have done this without you guys and for me to take the bells for myself would make me worse than scum."

Kakashi: "Well congratulations all of you have passed my test!"

Team 7: "WHAT!"

Kakashi: "This test was not about getting the bells which I am surprised that you were able to but rather to work together as a team. Remember those who abandon the rules are scum but those who abandon their alleys are worse than scum. From what Naruto said I can only guess that you had heard that before?"

Naruto: "Yes I have Crimson told me a similar saying after he forces fed me breakfast."

And just like as if by saying his name had summoned him, my guardian, Crimson appeared right behind me.

* * *

Pov Crimson

Crimson: "Naruto what have I said about talking about me when I am not around."

At that naruto jumped back or in this case forward and it looked like he had just seen a ghost. ((AN: in this story naruto is terrified of ghosts so you can imagine the look on his face right now))

I then, fall to the ground laughing. At that naruto's expression turn to cross. When I had finally recovered I took three vile with red liquid in them and threw them in the air and while everyone was looking at the viles I flashed several hand signs and each vile burst into smoke turning into clones of myself.

Crimsons: "blood clone jutsu"

((AN: anytime there are clones involved the original will be referred to as prime; note the blood clone jutsu was not my original idea I read it from another person's story there will be a few others that came from others stories))

Prime: "I will have each one of you learn from one of my clones whale I have a talk with your teacher."

With that, each crimson grabbed a person and walked in a different direction dragging their victims I mean the person behind them.

* * *

BC1 - Naruto

BC: "Now Naruto I need you to create ten clones and then, I will have half of them do more chakra control and the other half to study one the sword techniques I gave you."

Naruto proceeded to do just that then, ask the clone what he was supposed to do.

BC: "You will be learning how to cover/strengthen and create things with chakra. Both your mother and father was able to do this very well and later if we have time I will be going over seals with you or to be more accurate how to make them."

Naruto: "you still have not actually told me who they were. When will you?"

The clone's face became slightly depressed

BC: "Your parents had many enemies so I can only tell you when the current Hokage believes that you are strong enough to defend yourself from them, but in the meantime, I will teach you the skills that they had just remember that they loved you a lot."

Naruto looks at me with anticipation at the idea of getting good at something that his parents could do. It made him feel closer to them.

* * *

BC2 - Sasuke

Sasuke: "What are you going to teach me?"

Clone: "First thing I am going to do is make you realise or at least make you know that when you are strong it is cause you earned it not because of something you are born with and before you start spouting off about your bloodline I will tell you that your family has had incredibly weak members born from the heads of the house before some of which eventually grew strong on there own."

Sasuke just sat in silence for a few seconds then, looked at me.

Sasuke: "I know or at least I knew a little. Most of the time I just use it as a way to feel that I am as great as some people who look at me see me as. But sometimes it does blind me and it puts me in a bad spot. I do not have any true friends or people supporting me and those that are most of the time just do it to get into my good graces."  
I lean over and hug him because what I saw was not a strong ninja but rather a young boy whose life has spiraled out of control and had not had the time to truly process everything.

Clone: "Sasuke let me tell you a story…."

I then, told him stories of his mom who had made a name for herself outside of what there family was usually good at.

* * *

BC3 - Sakara

Let's just say that there was a lot that the clone had to do, mostly convince her to take this career seriously as well as give her some things to study and practice. (healing, genjitsu, strengthening, a way to turn her voice into an actual weapon) he had a lot of work to do.

((AN: in the end, he used the fact that if she can not survive being a true kunoichi and be strong enough to stand on her own she will not get Sasuke. in short, he used her fangirl-nes to make her take training seriously))

* * *

Prime - Kakashi

Crimson: "Kakashi first, take off that mask I know that you do not need it. If I knew that giving you that mask would escalate into this I would have not given it to you. It was meant for missions only."

Kakashi sweatdropped and compiled revealing that there was nothing wrong with his face except that there was a scar that was none the left side of his mouth but it was very faded.

Crimson: "Look I know that occasionally that you have given Naruto small presents but seriously you could have come by and I don't know, help me raise him." I stopped him before he could speak. "I mean there is often a lot on my plate and I do not like having to many blood clones running around for a long time especially since they can become self-sustaining and in my opinion there own person but I am getting off-topic I am expecting you to teach them to the best of your abilities when I am not available or else I will use the legion of guy jutsu on you and then, hang you by your underwear off the top of the Hokage monument."

* * *

BC2 - Sasuke

The clone had just finished telling the story and had him start working on his reflexes and speed … by throwing rocks from fist-sized to as big as boulders at him ((author sweet drops))

Sasuke: "Is this really necessary for training!"

BC2: "YES! In fact I think that we should kick it up a notch to feel the FLAMES OF…"

At that moment prime appeared and snapped the clone's neck causing it to disperse.

Prime: "Looks like we are done for the day get some rest since tomorrow we will be doing D rank missions and as easy as they are their tedious and annoying."

* * *

During the next two weeks team, 7 did three missions a day and when they were not on a mission they were training and they were working on one last mission for the day.

* * *

Sasuke: "this is black snooty I am in position. Also, this is the last time we let naruto choose the call names."

Sakara: "this is screaming banshee I am in position as well and I agree as well."

Naruto: "this is roman king I am in position and if you hate them so much then, start coming up with your own. Back to the point, we charge on 3. 1. 2. 3!"

With that Sakara and Sasuke charged at a cat with a red bow on its collar. The cat in response leaped in the air to escape the two just to be caught in the air by Naruto who quickly started toT calm the cat down to avoid getting scratched.

Naruto: "Calm down Tora we are not trying to hurt you. In Fact I think it is time someone told your owner why you keep running away." at this Tora calmed down and Naruto proceeded to start lightly petting the cat as he notices that his team is looking at him questioningly, "the lady that owns Tora literally smothers him to death but he prefers a softer touch and thus he runs away. Which is why the Tora retrieval mission is a recurring one."

At this, his team nods there head in acceptance of his response as they head to the Hokage tower. When they arrive Tora's owner, the wife of the Fire Daimyō, was waiting for them and rushes them as soon as they enter. However, she was stopped when Naruto put a hand forward with the pointer finger raised.

Naruto: "One moment of your time please." the Hokage started looking nervous from thinking Naruto was about to do something stupid which in a way he was, "I think I might know why Tora runs away so often but your more than welcome to ignore my input," the woman looked at him in a confused fashion and let him continue, "from what I think I know is that your smothering Tora to much which hurts him but if you are a little softer," he gently scratches Tora's neck causing the cat to lean into the hand and audibly purr, "he will be affectionate in turn."

Naruto then places Tora in the Fire Daimyō's wife's arms and lets her practice and she starts to smile as Tora do not pull away or try to escape.

Fire Daimyō's wife: "thank you for telling me this I did not know that I was hurting him. I will tell my husband how helpful you were and see if I can convince him to send more missions."

With that, she left and the Hokage had tears running down his face they were mostly tears of joy. As the Hokage quickly righted himself Kakashi turned to team 7.

Kakashi: "good job team that was the final mission that you needed to receive your first C-rank mission. The mission is to protect a bridge-builder on his way home from bandits."

Said bridge builder walk through the door smelling of alcohol. By the time the team left the Hokage tower the only thing preventing them from hurting him was the mission.

* * *

The start of the mission to the wave will begin in the next chapter


End file.
